Birthday Surprises
by InsaneOrange
Summary: This is the continuation of HP 6 where Ron leaves Lavender to go find Romilda Vane. What happens which makes Harry and Snape end up together!


_And without another word to her, he pushed his way out of the portrait hole. Harry tried to make an apologetic face to Lavender, but it might have turned out simply amused, because she looked more offended than ever as the Fat Lady swung shut behind them._

Harry had been a little worried when he reached Slughorn's office, thinking that he might be at breakfast, but he was absolutely appalled when the painting of the old men beside Slughorn's office told him that Slughorn was off to collect potions ingredients.

His mind working fast, Harry pulled Ron away with him and started climbing down the nearby staircase.

"Harry! Where are you taking me? You said Romilda would be there!" Ron wailed, as he struggled to get free of Harry's grip.

"She's not there! I know where she is. C'mon mate." And Harry kept descending until-

"Harry? What would Romilda do in the dungeons?" Ron asked.

"Well, err.., she has a detention with Snape." Harry said, quickening his pace.

"But you said-"

"Yeah, the extra lesson got cancelled because of the detention."

Harry knocked on the door thrice.

A few seconds later, the door swung open.

"Mr. Potter." A very sneery Snape said.

Ron was now on his tip toes.

"Where's she Harry?" Ron asked as he looked over Snape. "I can't see her. It's too dark in there."

"Professor" Harry addressed Snape hastily. "Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. Please help him sir. It's his birthday today." Harry pleaded.

By that time, Ron was almost climbing over Harry to peer into the dark room.

"But Potter, with your skill at Potions, you could brew an antidote in a few minutes, I believe." Snape said, his eyebrows raised.

Harry blushed.

"I've never really brewed an antidote for love potions, Sir. And I don't think I can really spare time right now." Harry said as he tried to push Ron off himself.

"Very well" Snape said curtly and opened the door. Ron practically ran inside.

"Where's she?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sit down Mr. Weasely. She has not yet arrived. Take a seat while I give you a potion to calm your nerves." Snape said, as he went over to his cauldron to brew the antidote.

"I'm not drinking anything that this git gives me!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down mate. You need it." Harry said patting Ron's back. "And anyway, if he tries to poison you, Dumbledore'd know."

Ron nodded and sat silently, fidgeting in his seat, that was right across Snape's desk while Harry looked at Snape apologetically.

After at least 53 'Why isn't she here yet?'s, Snape came back with a goblet full of blue potion.

"Drink this up." Snape commanded.

Ron wrinkled his nose and drank his potion in one go.

For a few seconds, Ron grinned at Harry. Then, very slowly, his grin faded as a confused expression adorned his features. He turned his head and-

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Ron yelled and fainted as soon as he saw Snape.

Harry sighed.

"Seems like it'd be a few more minutes till I leave." Harry muttered to himself, as Snape sat on the chair facing Harry.

"How did Weasely swallow the love potion?" Snape asked.

"Well, err.., It was meant for me, actually. Romilda gifted me chocolate cauldrons filled with them and they fell off my bed and near Ron's. Ron thought that they were his birthday present and ate them. And then…" harry left his sentence hanging, looking everywhere but at Snape.

Snape snorted.

"Typical Potter. Have girls running after you. Just like your father."

"I didn't ask them to!" Harry said hotly "And besides, everyone already knows I'm gay! I can't believe that-"

It was a moment before Harry realized what he had said before he left his sentence hanging in the middle.

He blushed scarlet.

Snape didn't comment and Harry was thankful for that.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Umm… You knew my dad. What did my dad do to make you hate him so much? I mean, it couldn't be because he saved your life, right? There has to be a catch!"

Snape was quiet for a few moments.

"You're right Potter. You saw it last year. And that was just one instance out of many." Snape said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"But my mum was trying to defend you. And you called her a-"

Snape sighed.

"I regret it immensely, Potter. I lost my best friend. How guilty do you think that makes me feel?" Snape said, rubbing his forehead.

Harry gasped out loud.

"My mum was-" Harry left his question hanging.

Snape just nodded.

"So, you're really on our side, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter." Snape said, a tad bit irritated.

Harry grinned.

"I knew it! I knew you were on our side! I mean, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were a bad guy-"

Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence, his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe that he had actually admitted it to Snape, and he was horrified.

"In love with me?" Snape asked, sounding amused.

Harry was now beetroot red, but he nodded anyway.

Snape looked for a moment in Harry's eyes and it took every single ounce of courage to look back at him. Harry knew Snape was performing Occlumency, and he needed for Snape to see how much he loved him.

Snape frowned, got up from his chair, and began pacing.

"Mr. Potter, as a teacher, I am to discourage you from pursuing this crush of yours and to tell you that it is all a fantasy. However, I realize that you are not a small child anymore and that you are sure about your feelings."

Snape stopped pacing and directly faced Harry.

"Moreover, I also happen to be in love with you." Snape whispered quietly.

Harry was startled by this and ended up looking directly into Snape's eyes.

They didn't know when they approached each other.

Ron gave a slight moan and shook his head. He couldn't find Harry beside him.

He turned his head to see Harry and Snape snogging.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Ron yelled and fainted again.

Harry and Snape broke apart from the kiss, looked at Ron for a few seconds, shrugged and continued kissing.


End file.
